The Devil's Sister
by Cheta
Summary: Akito Sohma's lil sister has returned to visit before anything can happen to her sibling. But soon everything starts to spin off in different directions that could cause some trouble. Can Tohru and the gang figure out how to fix everything? R R please.


Fruits Basket

The Devil's Sister

NFA: I have not read the manga of Fruits Basket but I have seen all of the anime. I know that in the manga Akito is really a girl but in the anime Akito is a guy and I'm hoping to read the mangas soon but please don't shoot me for anything in this story that does not happen in the manga or vice versa. I'm just having a little fun. Beware though; I had a bit of fun with the Thesaurus on my computer so you may want to get a dictionary before reading this. Oh and I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening... "And don't be late!" he said. When the mischievous rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow. The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration. And the rat led the way, riding all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time Except for the foolish cat. Who missed the whole thing.

At no time in the history of the Zodiac has the cat ever been included among the twelve animals. The cat has been shunned by society for thousands of years and yet, it still yearns to be accepted.

Chapter 1

"Morning, Yuki," said Tohru as Yuki entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling today?"

Tohru was dressed in a light pink, short sleeve, button up dress and white thigh-high stockings. Light pink lace accented the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the skirt. The sides of her long brown hair were held back by light pink ribbons.

"I'm fine, how are you, Miss Honda?" said Yuki.

Yuki wore a white, long sleeved, button up shirt, black pants, and white socks. His gray hair was slightly tossed from just waking up.

"I'm fine," Tohru said with a smile. "Are Shigure and Kyo up yet?"

"I'm not sure," Yuki said exiting the kitchen.

"Yuki!" chimed a loud familiar voice.

"AAHH! What's he doing here?" screamed Kyo.

Hearing the commotion, Tohru stopped making breakfast and hurried into the living room. Standing behind Shigure was Ayame, Yuki's older brother. Yuki and Kyo were both horrified to see him.

Ayame was dressed in a white ankle long, long sleeved dress with a dark blue, long sleeved, ankle long over coat, and white socks. His long white hair was pulled back into a tight braid that fell over his shoulder.

"Ayame," said Tohru entering the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"He came with me," said Hatori, appearing behind Tohru.

Hatori was dressed in a white, long sleeved, button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and white socks. His green eyes seemed brighter than usual, even under his black hair, as he looked upon the young woman.

"Oh, Hatori, good morning," Tohru said. "Would you like some breakfast? It's almost ready."

"Breakfast sounds delightful," said Ayame sitting beside Shigure. "Ha'ri here drug me from the main house without anything to eat."

"Why are you two here?" asked Kyo leaning against the wall.

Kyo was dressed in his usual black t-shirt, olive green cargo pants, and white socks. His black and white beaded bracelet hung gently on his left wrist as he scratched the back of his head.

"We're here to pick up Shigure," Hatori said sitting on the opposite side of Shigure than Ayame. "He was supposed to be ready to go when we arrived."

"You should know better, Ha'ri," laughed Shigure. "If I hadn't smelt Tohru's delicious breakfast, I doubt I would have woken up at all."

This morning Shigure wore a dark blue suit and white socks. Usually, he wore a dark gray robe with a black belt and no socks.

"That reminds me," Tohru said hurrying back into the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" asked Yuki following her. "Since we have two more today."

"I can handle it," said Tohru as she grabbed two extra bowls.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Yuki said. "I just have to get away from him."

"Oh," Tohru said as she began to dish up breakfast.

Yuki didn't like Ayame very much, even though they were brothers. Both wanted to get to know the other but with so much distance between them it was sort of hard. Ayame is so outgoing and loud where as Yuki is quiet and likes to keep to himself. The age gap doesn't help much. Ten years is a big gap.

"What do you have planned for today?" asked Yuki as he helped dish everything up.

"Well, I was going to do the laundry," she said. "Then I need to go to the store and clean the house. What did you have planned?"

"Nothing," he said. "I was thinking about visiting the base but that was it. Would you mind if I help you?"

"If you want to," she said with a smile. "Maybe we can get Kyo to help us too."

"I wouldn't count on him," he said. "Kyo isn't much for helping out."

"There everything's done," Tohru said putting everything on two trays.

Yuki smiled as he took one tray and followed Tohru back into the living room. Kyo had finally sat down at the table but away from Ayame. Once breakfast was handed out, Tohru sat beside Hatori forcing Yuki to sit beside him older brother.

"Ah what a wonderful day," Ayame said taking a bite of his breakfast. "And what a delightful meal this is too. Tohru, you are a true artist."

"Oh, thank you," said Tohru blushing slightly.

"Be quiet and eat," said Hatori.

Ayame smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. Kyo and Yuki both sighed relieved that he was quiet for now. Everyone ate in silence and when they were done, Tohru gathered everyone's dishes and began to wash them.

"Good bye, Tohru," chimed Ayame.

Tohru joined everyone at the front door to say good bye until they saw them again. Once Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame were gone, Yuki and Kyo sighed.

"He's finally gone," Kyo said.

"I hope he doesn't come back tonight," Yuki said. "What would you like me to start on, Miss Honda?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyo.

"Yuki's offered to help me clean," explained Tohru with a smile. "Would you like to help?"

"I doubt he could do anything right," said Yuki with a frown.

"Shut up you damn, rat," hissed Kyo.

"Make me," growled Yuki.

"All right I will," Kyo snipped throwing a punch.

Tohru took a step back to avoid getting hurt and tripped on the steps edge. As she fell backwards, Kyo and Yuki saw her. They lunged forward and each grabbed one of Tohru's hands stopping her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"I'm fine," Tohru said smiling.

"What do you want us to start with?" asked Kyo.

Tohru, surprised by Kyo's words, said, "Um, well the floors need cleaned and the dishes need done."

"I'll clean the floors," Kyo said disappearing.

"I'll do the dishes," smiled Yuki.

"Okay," said Tohru as Yuki disappeared into the kitchen. "I guess I'll get started on the laundry."

As Tohru filled the washer, her mind began to wander. What were Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame doing so early in the morning? Were they going to the main house or did they have business elsewhere? Were they going to stay a while when they returned? When were they going to return?

Tohru closed the lid and paused for a moment. The house was quiet. It was too quiet. Well Kyo and Yuki were away from each other so there's no real reason for them to be fighting.

"I should start dusting," Tohru said.

As she walked around the house, she noticed that the floors were clean and that there was no dust to be seen. She listened as she stopped at the stairs. Footsteps could be heard above and she knew Kyo had moved upstairs.

"I wonder how Yuki's doing," said Tohru turning towards the kitchen.

"Hello, Miss Honda," Yuki said stepping out of the kitchen. "Are you done already?"

"I just started the first load and decided to move onto dusting but it looks like Kyo took care of it," she said. "You're done with the dishes already?"

"There wasn't much there," he said with a smile. "Where is that cat?"

"He's upstairs," she said.

"I just hope he doesn't make a bigger mess," he sighed. "I'm going down to the base. Is there anything in particular you would like me to bring back?"

"Um…the leeks if they're ready," she smiled.

"Okay then," he said slipping on his shoes. "I'll be back soon."

Tohru smiled as the young man left. She sighed and returned to the laundry room to check on the clothes.


End file.
